A Sweet Order
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: No Monsters or Gods. Silena Beauregard works in one of her father's chocolate shops during the summer, and it couldn't get any sweeter when she spots Charlie Beckendorf, and her heart nearly melts. Oneshot for Silena and Charlie ship week!


_A Sweet Order_

_ A/N: Hey, everybody! So, I had a good night last night. A really good one, I'm way too happy. I'm pretty happy, basically. Anyway, I heard it was Charlie and Silena week, so here's my one shot for the pairing! Sorry I missed last week, but I was a lil' busy, sorry!_

* * *

The bell on top of the door rings loudly amongst the clamor, as Silena Beauregard stocks away the boxes at the back of the store. His tall, broad stature makes him stand out in a sea of customers who pay no attention to each other. She watches him make his way to the specially flavored chocolates, admiring his smile, the gentle look in his eyes. He was handsome, and she knew that she knew him somehow, but she couldn't quite place it.

Silena had lived in New York for as long as she could remember, her father having won the custody battle when she was a child. Her mother lived somewhere far in Europe, though she's never tried to contact Silena. Her father, owning a chain of sweet shops across America, has always had enough to support Silena by himself, and she was currently taking her first summer job at one of the nearby stores. He always told her about how one day she would inherit the business, but what she wanted to do was far from owning a chain of sweet shops. She wanted to go into the world of fashion and magazines. Sure, it felt stereotypical. She was beautiful enough to be a model, intelligent enough to be a CEO and had enough fire to be a lawyer. But what her passion was to design clothing.

Having learned how to sew in her younger years, she had designed her own clothing and had been an advanced student at school in home economics. She loved the idea of building something completely her own and putting her own twist on it. Though her father was skeptical about it, he had made a deal with her: If she worked in one of his shops for at least a summer, he would fund her for college come September. She had just finished her eleventh year in high school, and senior year was on the horizon. So far, it wasn't so bad. Free chocolate, though she did give herself a limit, and time with her friends who worked alongside her.

"Hey, Katie..." she whispers softly, glancing up at the chandelier on the ceiling of the shop. Its light glimmers onto the glass tables that held the chocolate that were sold in the shop, the beams of light dancing on the cream colored walls. At the moment, he was at right hand wall of the shop, opposite the cash register. Circular tables piled high with wrapped up boxes containing different types of chocolate were placed in a row down the center. Fancy desks made up of expensive wood were lining the walls, where he was currently looking at the cherry flavored chocolates and the blueberry flavored.

"Yeah, Silena?"

"Who's he? The guy looking at the cherry flavored chocolates over there..." She points him out among the crowd, hoping he wasn't currently watching her, "D'you know his name?"

"Guy with the broad shoulders and wearing the muscle shirt?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's Charlie, remember? Charlie Beckendorf."

"Uh..."

"He was in your Math and Geometry class."

It clicks. She knew she knew him, somehow. Charlie Beckendorf, member of the school's football, basketball and every other sports team. Excellent wood and metal worker, renowned for his skills throughout the school. Exceptionally nice, quite a handsome boy and boy whom Silena had liked for awhile during the school year, but when she moved away from the school area, she nearly forgot about him. Until now. The question though, what was he doing here? Most of the people who visited the sweets shops were mostly middle aged women and teenagers, with the occasional boyfriend or father who needed to get their loved one to forgive them. Silena has seen it often. Was he here to buy something for a girl he liked? Maybe for someone he was trying to get the affection for? Was it possible he was trying to buy a makeup gift-?

"I'm going in."

Silena, often having a flair for dramatics, leaps over the cashier desk, much to the surprise of the customers. Smiling apologetically to the customers, she maneuvers her way through the tables and displays, and with much ease, makes her way next to Charlie.

"Hey. Charlie, right?"

He turns towards her, a bright smile appearing on his face as she offers a shy smile. "Yep. That's me. Silena, right?"

"Indeed."

"Awesome. You're still going to Goode next year?"

She nods, as she looks at the box in his hands. The Cherry Chocolate Bombs, one of her personal favorites. Reaching out, she brushes her hand against the ribbon of the box, gulping as she did.

"So, this for anyone?"

"My sister, actually." He offers her a sheepish smile, as though embarassed to be seen holding the box. "It's her birthday next week, and I have no money. This is mostly all I can afford."

_Oh_.

Turning on her smile, the one that drove all the boys crazy, she plucks the box from his hands, inspecting it, just making sure there were no dents or scratches on the plastic wrap around it.

"Yeah, this is one you'll definitely be wanting," she says, as she plays with the thick pink ribbon around the dark brown box, "One of my favorites, actually."

"Sweet! I mean, well," He rubs the back of his neck, "I mean, the chocolates are pretty sweet, I've heard, but it's, er, cool that they're your favorite..."

"Want me to ring this up for you?"

"That would be great, actually!"

Following her to the cashier, she ignores the grin from Katie as she rings the box up, Charlie following close by. Pulling out an old leather wallet, he places a solid fifty on the counter. Taking the bill, she rounds his his change and gathers it up, working as efficiently and as confidently as she could. Handing him the wrapped box, she holds her palm above his as he extends his hand to take his change.

"Want the receipt?"

"Yea, but I would also like a date with you, if you don't mind."

Her cheeks flare as a few customers widen their eyes at his words. Katie, laughing, turns her back so she could wrap up a few more boxes. Silena's own eyes widen with surprise, as he offers her a sincere smile. Letting go of the change, she swallows a lump in her throat. He wasn't going to get to her so easily.

"In your dreams, Charlie."

"Hey, you can't say I didn't try," he laughs, taking the plastic bag as she hands it over the counter, "But really, can I at least have your number?"

"Check your receipt."

Pulling out the flimsy piece of paper, he laughs as he sees her number written in bright purple sharpie at the top of the paper. Shaking his head, he nods, shaking her hand as he does.

"Clever, Beauregard. And let me just add, you are certainly _'une beau regard.' _"

"You know french?"

"I know a lot more if you want me to show you."

He winks as she smiles shyly at his last remark. Noting the waiting customers behind him, he waves farewell as she absent mindedly takes the next customer's purchase. What a guy. Katie slaps her on the back excitedly, but nothing could compare to a week later, and finding another box of Chocolate Cherry Bombs on her doorstep, with a note written in black sharpie on top.

_You. Me. Tonight. At seven. I'll pick you up. Get ready for the night of your life, Beauregard._

_ -Charlie._


End file.
